Sleepover Spies
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Requested by ShaDoWxROugE4eva, Rouge, Blaze and Amy are having a sleepover at Amy’s house, talking about what we girls love to talk about, but little do they know they’re being spied on by Sonic and the gang! COMPLETE! Contains YURI, YOAI and LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover Spies**

**Chapter One**

**Plans**

Rouge stared out of the window of her large apartment; she smiled at a large diamond she was holding in her hands. She held it up towards the light of the sun shining through her window admiring it with her large aqua eyes. "What a beauty!" she smiled to herself "a chaos emerald it ain't but it is beautiful!"

She had stolen it a long time ago when she had broken into the Station City square museum and had stolen it, and no-one had been able to catch her as she was so clever and outwitting! Now that everyone including herself had been transported back to their world, it was strange not being in the human world.

Yet they had had many grand adventures, including when they battled the Metarex and saved the universe from complete disaster including their own world of Mobius, then they had had other adventures by travelling through time and battling other enemies like Metal Sonic and Mephilis.

It was strange not being part of a huge adventure once again, all that had happened almost two and a half years ago, but it seemed like only yesterday. Rouge sighed, and continued to admire the jewel in her hand. She then thought of all the things that had happened to her since their adventures.

She was still a famed treasure hunter, and yet still kept teasing Knuckles into getting the Master Emerald, she loved that emerald and still tried many times to steal it, but Knuckles always foiled her plans, even though she knew she couldn't get past the guardian she still teased him and tried to get it every-time.

She missed opening a club again like Club Rouge back on earth, she wondered if the president still missed her and whether her friend Topaz was getting on ok without her running Club Rouge and going on missions. She was planning to open a club in Mobotropolis, she had thought she would open one like Club Rouge but she planned to make it even better than ever.

Suddenly the phone rang, distracting her from her thoughts. Rouge jumped and sat up; she leaned over to her bedside table and snatched it up. "Hello Rouge speaking!" she said "Hey Rouge its Amy!" said a high girlish voice on the other side. "Oh hey Amy!" said Rouge.

"Rouge?" said Amy "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight? Me and Blaze the Cat have decided to hold a little slumber party and you're invited!" Rouge thought for a moment, "a slumber party?" she thought "interesting?" "Rouge" said Amy "Are you there?" "Er…yeah sure!" said Rouge, "Count me in!"

"Terrific!" cried Amy "come to me place at about seven thirty! And bring some snacks!" "Ok!" said Rouge, "bye!" she put the phone down and went to look for some things to pack for the slumber party. She went to her wardrobe and found her red silk pajamas and red silk dressing gown. She then found some wash stuff and make-up, then she found some music and some DVDs. After she had packed those she walked downstairs to her kitchen and into the pantry. "I'm sure I've got some cakes and biscuits here somewhere!"

She rummaged around and found a couple of packets of biscuits and also some boxes of fairy cakes and iced muffins. Then she found some drinks, some vodka and some tonic water. "I know Blaze is eighteen" she said to herself "and I know Amy's sixteen, but I suppose a couple of alcoholic drinks will hurt, we are in her apartment anyway, having a house party"

"…so yeah don't call me at the apartment at these times Sonic" Amy was phoning Sonic to tell him of her plans, "as Blaze, Rouge and I are having a girlie night" "Really?" said Sonic in a teasing voice. "Uh huh!" said Amy laughing.

"Talking about girlish things eh?" said Sonic "Yep!" said Amy "some things you wouldn't wanna hear!" Sonic frowned "like what?" he demanded still teasing Amy "oh wouldn't you like to know!" giggled Amy before hanging up. Sonic put the phone down and his mind wandered. "Girl things I wouldn't want to know eh?" he picked up the phone again and rung Tails.

"Tails!" said Sonic as soon as he heard his friend's voice "can I come and see you? I gotta talk to ya!" Tails was confused by his friend's question but didn't hesitate, "sure Sonic!" he said "you're like my best friend!" "You are my best friend!" laughed Sonic, "I'll be over there in a flash!" "Ok!" said Tails before hanging up.

At Tails's apartment, the two friends were standing in the basement talking, Tails had had his work stuff on as he was working on the X Tornado, he was listening to what Sonic was telling him. "So anyway Tails" said Sonic "I was wondering if you had any gadgets that we could use to spy on the girls!"

The fox looked surprised "Sonic!" he cried "are we really gonna do that?" "Oh come on Tails!" said Sonic laughing "what can go wrong? We can spy on them and we can find out what shameful secrets they have! And I'll bet Shadow will get the answer he's always wanted!"

"What's that?" asked Tails, "Well!" said Sonic laughing a bit "Shadow told me he…" he began to giggle. "He told me that he secretly has a crush on Rouge!" Tails's eyes went wide, he looked at Sonic again. "Does he really like Rouge in that way?" he asked. Sonic nodded "I looked into that fake hedgehog's ruby red eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth!"

Tails thought for a moment "I should have something here somewhere!" he said looking in a box of gadgets. After some rummaging and fumbling he found a device that looked like a TV with a long wire and a camera attached to it. "Ah ha!" he said happily "what we can do is we can put it somewhere in the room the girls are in, then we can watch them!"

"Cool!" cried Sonic "we can hide in the attic and watch and listen to the girls telling secrets and getting up to naughty stuff!" he laughed evilly. He fished his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and began to dial some numbers "I'll call Shadow and Knuckles! I'll tell Shadow that he may be able to find out the answer after watching this!" he then thought in his head "look out ladies! Here come the S**leepover Spies**!"

**Ohhhh! Naughty, Naughty! So what'll happen next? **

**Anyway, enjoy, and do let me know what you think!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At Amy's house, Amy was getting her apartment ready for the sleepover; she had changed her sheets from her normal Sonic patterns, hid her Sonic plushie under her pillow and had changed them to pure white lace.

She had sent up the music centre, the T.V and DVD player for their entertainment and she had put up some inflatable mattresses for Blaze and Rouge when they arrived. She had even sent up a table with drinks and snacks. She had crisps, sweets, cakes, biscuits and cokes. She had asked Blaze and Rouge to bring some snacks but she thought she would set everything up.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches to the room, she heard the doorbell. She rushed downstairs to see who it was; she then looked through her peep hole to see who was there. Her heart soared when she saw Rouge and Blaze standing outside holding their bags.

She opened the door and greeted them. "Hey Blaze!" she said happily "hey Rouge!" she said happily. The three friends hugged and they went inside. "I've set up the room so we can have some fun!" said Amy with a laugh. Rouge smiled "terrific!" she said happily.

When they got to Amy's room, Amy showed the two girls all that was in the room. Rouge smiled when she saw the T.V and video player. Amy was happy that Blaze had decided to join them because she had known Blaze to be quite shy, even though she was a deadly fighter.

"So how did you get here Blaze?" said Amy "and how's Silver?" Blaze smiled at Amy "he's fine" she said "he says hi! I got here through a time portal we made so we can visit you" Amy smiled. "Ok so let's have some fun!" said Amy. "What did you bring?" Rouge smiled as she pulled some stuff out of the plastic bag she had brought.

She then started pulling out the snacks she had bought, along with some vodka she had bought, Blaze's eyes widened and Amy licked her lips. "Whoa Rouge!" she said "you bought alcohol?" Rouge looked up at her pink hedgehog friend and grinned. "Don't worry Amy" she said "Blaze and I will take care of you!"

"I'm not worried about that Rouge" said Amy laughing "I was teasing you!" Blaze also grinned and pulled out some bottles of vodka, and acholpops, Rouge's eyes widened at Blaze's supply. Blaze grinned "well, we gotta have some fun" she said. Amy picked up the bottles and put them on the table. Then the white bat and the lavender cat began to get their sleeping bags and night gear set up.

Meanwhile unknown to them, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting in the attic looking at a television that Tails had set up. Shadow had chaos controlled them all into the house upstairs whilst Amy was downstairs watching T.V and Tails had set up the camera in the bedroom as they knew that was where Amy had always had her sleepovers.

They had then hidden the wire and then trailed it up to the attic, then they had attached it to a television that Tails had and they set it up. They had been waiting in the attic since four 'o' clock, they had gotten restless as they were waiting, Knuckles had fallen asleep and Sonic had decided to annoy him by tickling him on the nose with a feather and poke him lightly with a pole.

As he got annoyed, Shadow and Tails had laughed and giggled as they watched Knuckles get more and more annoyed, and then finally Knuckles had punched Sonic sending him flying across the attic. As Sonic crashed into some boxes, a whole load of girl's magazines fell on his head and buried him.

Shadow and Tails literally fell on the floor laughing, whilst Knuckles began telling Sonic he would force him into Amy's old clothes if he did anything else. Shadow then felt his sensitive ears twitch as he heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs. "SHIT!" he cried "Amy's coming! Hide!"

Tails and Knuckles yelped and Tails flew up onto a beam to hide, Shadow quickly threw a blanket over the T.V and camera and hid behind a large dust chair, Knuckles then dived under a white sheet that covered an old table, Sonic however stayed buried under the magazines.

Sure enough Amy came upstairs, followed by Blaze and Rouge, "I thought I heard something" she said "I'm pretty sure I heard a crash" Blaze had a look around, so did Rouge, but they couldn't see anything. "Oh look Amy" said Blaze "that must have been the noise you heard"

The cat pointed to the magazines that had collapsed, "oh" said Amy, "my old magazines, I've been meaning to throw those away" she smiled, "they must have collapsed, oh well, I'll deal with them tomorrow" she turned to walk back downstairs and Rouge and Blaze followed her.

When the attic door shut, the boys all sighed with relief came out of their hiding places, "Knuckles!" said Shadow "Sonic! Will you have your fighting for later?" Sonic and Knuckles sighed and they walked over to the T.V. "Now let's see if we can catch any juicy secrets!" said Tails with a smile.

He turned on the T.V and a scene of the girls talking in Amy's room came into view. "Whoa!" said Sonic "this'll be great!" Shadow smiled "maybe I'll find out if Rouge likes me as much as I like her!" he said "I wonder what she'll talk about me" said Knuckles. Sonic just grinned as they watched.

Down in Amy's bedroom, the three girls were sitting in a circle on Amy's floor, they had each helped themselves to crisps, and biscuits which they had put on paper plates and also helped themselves to an acholpop each.

"This stuff you bought Blaze is delicious" said Amy, she was holding a blue WKD bottle in her hand and was glugging it a bit. Rouge opened her mouth to agree but then let out a burp "opps" she giggled "excuse me!" Blaze laughed then looked at Amy "don't glug it Amy" she said. Amy giggled as she put the bottle down and shoved a handful of Crisps into her mouth.

Rouge then looked at Blaze and Amy "you know ladies" she said with a mischievous grin, "we are alone here, and as we are alone and having a sleepover, we should tell secrets to each other?" her eyes twinkled a bit as she made that suggestion. Amy and Blaze looked at each other and grinned, "What a great idea Rouge" said Amy "dirty little secrets that even the boys wouldn't want to know!"

Up in the attic the boys were starting to get excited "Hahahaha!" cackled Knuckles "the fun part!" Shadow leaned forward eagerly "This I gotta hear!" he cried "can you turn it up Tails?" asked Sonic. Tails grinned and turned up the volume.

They then heard the girls talking more clearly "so ok, a secret" said Amy "who'll be the first?" she looked at Rouge, then at Blaze and grinned "ok, what about you Blaze?" the lavender cat looked surprised. "Me?" she asked "a secret?" "Yeah!" said Amy "any'll do!" Rouge nodded. "Ok!" said Blaze laughing, she then stopped to think.

"I wonder what secret Blaze has?" said Tails "I'm really not sure what secret she'd have!" Sonic then looked at the others "she may lie as she's quite shy" he said. They all looked back at the T.V screen and waited. Blaze then looked at the girls. "I do have one secret!" said Blaze, she then began to blush, "but it was one I've never lived down!"

"What was that?" asked Rouge leaning in to listen "well, it was before I knew you" said Blaze, "I was about six or seven, I think, but I was just getting used to my pryokenic powers and I thought it would be cool to try out my powers in my garden, but I ended up setting fire to a rose tree!"

Amy and Rouge began laughing and giggling as Blaze said that, Blaze began blushing madly, "ohh that was naughty!" "It was bloody embarrassing!" said Blaze blushing harder. Amy and Rouge continued to laugh, Blaze soon began to smile and said "well I can afford to smile about it now" she said.

_**Attic**_

Knuckles and Shadow began laughing as they heard Blaze's tale, "oh my God!" said Sonic "I never did anything that foolish!" he slapped his knees and laughed and laughed, Tails giggled too, he then stopped when he heard Blaze turn to Rouge "Ok Rouge what's your secret?"

As soon as she said that Shadow's ears pricked up, he shushed the others and leaned forward to listen. "I wonder if it is to say 'I love you Shadow the Hedgehog!'" teased Sonic, Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog and shoved him, "shut up faker" he growled blushing.

_**Bedroom**_

Rouge looked at Blaze and Amy then smiled "well, I do have one secret" she said "what?" said Amy "tell us bat-girl!" said Blaze eagerly "well…" said Rouge grinning. "I had an embarrassing moment at Club Rouge once" "when was that Rouge?" said Amy laughing.

"Before we were sent back to our own planet, I was hosting a night at Club Rouge, and I was walking towards the casino, but then as I was walking I went crash into one of the waiters and he spilt all the cocktails on me!" said Rouge laughing, "I never got over that!"

Blaze and Amy began laughing "there I was covered in sticky stuff, such as Margaritas, Black Russians, and even a Sex on the Beach!" said Rouge "I had to go upstairs and have a shower, but not before lots of people saw me and laughed" "That's sticky!" laughed Amy "not to mention embarrassing"

_**Attic**_

Upstairs Shadow ears flopped down when he heard Rouge's confession "awww man!" he said "I was hoping it to be something else!" Knuckles however was laughing his head off, "Served her right!" he said "that would teach her for being so cocky and trying to steal the Master Emerald"

Sonic and Tails too laughed "hey cheer up Shad!" said Tails "she might say it later on!" Shadow frowned at Tails and stared back at the screen still disappointed that Rouge hadn't said what he wanted to hear. Sonic then leaned forward "hey here's Amy's secret!" he smirked "this'll be rich!"

_**Bedroom**_

Blaze and Rouge turned to Amy who began to tell her secret, "I was swinging my hammer, practicing for when we next went into battle with Eggman" she said "I had taken out my biggest hammer and I decided to give it a good swing, I did but ended up going with it and landed in a puddle, and a muddy one may I add!" she said.

Rouge almost dropped her crisps as she was laughing so much, "gosh Amy!" said Blaze "what did you do then?" Amy blushed "I was in the middle of a park and I had no clean clothes! So I had to walk home covered in mud and change!" she said, "oh dear!" said Rouge "not cool!" said Blaze laughing.

_**Attic**_

Sonic laughed when he heard that "opps-a-daisy!" he smirked, Knuckles chuckled, Tails slapped Knuckles back as he laughed, but Shadow just sat there frowning, he just grunted in response "oh cheer up!" said Sonic looking at Shadow, "we may hear some more!" he looked towards the T.V screen again.

_**Bedroom**_

Amy then stretched "shall we get into our nightwear?" she asked, "it may be more comfortable then what we're wearing now" Rouge and Blaze nodded "I agree" said Blaze "I'm getting warm" she began to peel off her white gloves and fiddled with her purple jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Attic**_

As soon as Amy had suggested that they strip off into their nightclothes, the boys eyes went wide, Knuckles looked at Tails "I think you should look away Tails!" he said in a worried voice.

Tails agreed as he was still only twelve, he turned away and covered his eyes, Shadow went from sitting sulkily to wide awake when he heard that, he leaned towards the screen, so did Sonic and Knuckles. "Please don't go out of the camera view!" Sonic begged "don't go anywhere!"

Knuckles and Shadow also grinned "hoo-hah!" said Knuckles "this I gotta see!" Shadow smirked as he watched Rouge get ready to strip, he didn't care about Blaze and Amy getting naked, but he did like the idea of Rouge getting naked. "This is so bad!" choked Sonic as he watched Amy strip off eagerly "but I really can't help myself!" as he watched he drooled over Amy's pink matured body, "whoa!" he thought "she's so sexy!" he thought.

_**Bedroom**_

As the girls stripped, Rouge reached behind herself to unzip her top, as she did, it fell to the floor exposing her huge breasts, she then picked up her silken nightdress and pajamas bottoms and slid her body into them.

Blaze and Amy had turned their backs whilst she was changing; they then began to change into their nightclothes whilst Rouge's back was turned. Amy wore red and pink pajamas, whilst Blaze wore black and purple. After they changed they sat together on the floor and continued to drink their drinks and laugh.

_**Attic**_

In the attic, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow just stared at what they had seen on the T.V. Shadow had felt really weak in the knees and his heart was pounding, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Whoa!" he thought "maybe this spying mission was worth it in the end" he thought "I got to see Rouge naked!" he grinned in his head, Knuckles meanwhile was shaking his head trying to adjust to what he had seen, to try and convince himself that we wasn't dreaming. Sonic on the other hand was wide eyed as he continued to watch Amy strip off and get dressed into her nightclothes.

"WHA HO!" he said loudly "Check out those boobies!" "SSSHHHH!" yelled Shadow "not so loud you moron!" he said "they'll hear us!" Knuckles turned to them angrily and shushed them both. "SHHUSH!" he said "both of you!" "I am shushed!" growled Shadow glaring at the red echidna.

Tails uncovered his eyes, he had spent the last few minutes listening to Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic laughing and groaning with happiness as they had been watching the girls get naked. "Er…guys?" he asked "can I look now?" Knuckles who had been so drawn in when he was watching the girls strip, had forgotten to say when Tails could look or not.

"Oh, sorry!" he said turning from the two hedgehogs "you can look now" Tails turned to see the two hedgehogs and the echidna looking at the T.V screen with hunger and passion. "Oh" said Sonic "we've just got to see more!" He pulled his chair further forward so he could see what was going on.

_**Bedroom**_

The girls all sat laughing and giggling, Rouge had a small bottle of vodka which she put to her lips every five minutes. Amy had another acholpop, and Blaze had a bottle of WKD. They were getting a little bit tipsy because of the amount of alcohol they had been having.

Rouge then grinned and pulled a large bottle of Jack Daniels from her supermarket bag, as she did Blaze and Amy's eyes went wide, "ROUGE!" cried Amy "you brought whisky?" Rouge grinned "fancy taking a couple of shots?" she asked. Blaze and Amy stared open mouthed as Rouge continued to grin.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Rouge grinned, she pulled three shot glasses out of the bag and placed them in front of her, then she began pouring the whisky in them "ok" she said "at the count of three, we down 'em and slam 'em!" Amy and Blaze cheered and grabbed the shots.

"Ok!" said Rouge "after three! One! Two! Three!" the three girls instantly downed the whisky, as they did, Amy nearly choked as it was so strong, Blaze laughed loudly, and Rouge almost dropped her glass as she tried to swallow her whisky without laughing.

Just then Amy began laughing, "hey girls!" she laughed "let's play truth or dare!" "OK!" said Rouge "who goes first!" Blaze and Amy looked at each other and smiled, "what about you Amy?" smirked Blaze. "Yeah!" cried Rouge laughing "truth or dare!" she cried "yeah!" said Blaze "truth or dare!"

Amy thought for a moment "ok erm…." She stopped to think, "DARE!" she yelled, "I dare you to!" said Blaze, she reached onto her plastic bag and pulled out a bottle of beer, "down this as fast as you can!" she laughed. Amy's eyes widened. "Ok!" she said, she was already tipsy and was ready to take on anything if it involved alcohol.

"Ok Amy?" said Blaze handing her the beer, "get ready! And go when I count to three!" Amy nodded and pulled the cap off the bottle of beer, "get ready!" said Rouge laughing. Amy lifted the bottle to her lips "one…!" said Blaze through her laughter "two…! Three!"

Amy put the beer to her lips and began to glug it quick and fast, "choke! Choke! Choke!" yelled Rouge, Blaze watched Amy glug the beer and then laughed as she counted the seconds. Soon Amy finished the beer and Blaze clapped her hands "seven seconds Amy!" she screamed "SEVEN SECONDS! THAT'S A RECORD!"

Amy turned to Blaze and Rouge and opened her mouth to say something, but instead, out came a long and very loud burp! As she burped Rouge fell off her cushion and began to roll around on the floor laughing. Blaze too was hysterical, "wonderful Amy!" she cried "Wonderful!"

Amy put her hand up to her mouth and laughed "excuse me!" she said finally, blushing a little from the burp, "it's ok!" laughed Rouge who was rolling around on the floor, "better out than in eh?" Amy blushed more and giggled as she looked at the hysterical white bat on the floor.

_**Attic**_

Up in the attic, the boys were watching with disbelief, "whoa Amy!" said Sonic "that was sweet!" Knuckles and Shadow were laughing hard, and Tails had fallen on the floor laughing "loved the burp!" he giggled "yeah!" said Knuckles "nice one Amy!" Shadow looked at Knuckles and wrinkled his black nose, "KNUCKLES!" he said "yeah, that burp was hilarious, but it was still disgusting!", "be glad you weren't about to kiss her Sonic!" laughed Tails, still unable to control his laughs.

Sonic looked shocked, then Shadow forgot what he had just said and began to laugh again, "I'd pay big money to see you do that faker!" he laughed. Sonic snarled at Shadow, "oh shut up will you!" he snapped. "Guys!" said Knuckles "look!" he pointed to the T.V screen where Amy and Blaze were looking at Rouge and were about to tell her to do a dare.

_**Bedroom**_

"Truth or Dare!" said the two girls "truth or dare?" Rouge thought for a minute and then said "I pick…dare" she smiled. Amy grinned, "I dare you to…" she then smirked evilly "kiss Blaze on the lips for two minutes with tongues and caress each other whilst your at it!"

Blaze and Rouge's eyes widened, then they looked at each other, Amy looked at them with pleading green eyes, "come on you two!" she pleaded "there's no-one there but us, whose gonna see huh?" Blaze and Rouge looked at her and then each other. "Ok" said Rouge with a grin, "this may be fun!" said Blaze.

"I'll time you" said Amy looking at her watch, Rouge and Blaze knelt facing each other and then moved towards each other, Blaze closed her eyes and parted her lips, Rouge did the same and moved towards Blaze, soon their lips made connection with each other.

_**Attic**_

As they watched Rouge and Blaze begin to kiss, the boys were overwhelmed, Sonic just stared at the screen with his mouth open, Shadow's eyes were wide with amazement, Knuckles was grinning, "mwah Hahahaha!" he smiled "this is rich!" Tails meanwhile looked as though he was going to faint.

"Oh my God!" cried Sonic, "I don't believe it!" Knuckles continued to smirk "I never knew that they would do this! But my God this is so fucking rich!" Shadow began to breathe heavily, "Jesus Christ!" he whispered as he watched Rouge and Blaze make out. "I just knew this mission was worth it!" said Knuckles.

_**Bedroom **_

Blaze moaned softly as she explored Rouge's mouth with her tongue, Rouge also softly cooed as she played with Blaze's tongue like a kitten with yarn, she then moaned louder as she felt Blaze reach up to caress her breast, Rouge in turn wrapped her arms around Blaze's waist, then moved her hand down to her butt and squeezed it. She then cooed more as Blaze continued to caress her.

As they were kissing passionately, Amy held up her mobile phone and used it to tape the whole thing, whilst giggling softly, each time, she kept checking her watch to see if the two minutes were up. When the two minutes were up, Amy looked up at Blaze and Rouge and trying to hold in her giggles said "Time's up!"

But even though Amy had said that, the cat and the bat still stayed connected at the lips, Amy said to them loudly, "Blaze? Rouge?" As soon as she said that, Rouge and Blaze pulled away slowly, licking each other's lips as they did so. They then turned to look at Amy "Good God, you two!" said Amy "you looked like you were having fun there!"

Rouge and Blaze looked at each other and blushed, then they collapsed into giggles, they were so tipsy they didn't seem to care that they had been making out with each other. Rouge then looked deviously at Blaze, "ok Blaze!" she said in a drunken laughing voice "I believe it's your turn to do a truth or dare" Blaze laughed drunkly and nodded "ok Batty!" she said.

Rouge frowned at the name 'batty' and then asked "Truth or Dare!" Blaze slurred "I'll take…dare!" Rouge smirked "I dare you to, perform a strip tease!" she laughed. Blaze opened her mouth in shock then smirked "you want it you got it!" she said "play some sexy music Amy!" she demanded.

"Ok!" Amy laughed; she reached across to her CD player and found a CD of sexy music, and played it, as the music started, Blaze grinned and began to dance in a sexy way. Amy and Rouge began giggling as Blaze began to sway and shake her hips then slowly start to unbutton her nightshirt...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Attic**_

As Blaze began to slowly peel off her clothes, the boys just stared, "oh shit!" said Knuckles, his mouth hanging open and his long pink tongue hanging out making him look like a panting dog, "this just keeps getting better and better!"

Shadow blinked several times, he could believe what he was seeing, how could the girls get up to such naughty stuff! He just couldn't believe it! He looked away from the screen and looked at Tails who had fainted on the floor, "after this mission I believe I'm gonna need therapy!"

Sonic was also panting like a dog, "oh my fucking GOD!" he almost yelled "I just knew this mission was worth it!" he looked across to Shadow who was staring into space, "you ok Shad?" he teased, "is this too much for the ultimate life-form to take?" Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

_**Bedroom**_

As Blaze continued to strip herself of her nightshirt, she slowly unbuttoned it and let it slowly slide off her shoulders, as she let it fall, her smooth bare shoulders were exposed to Amy and Rouge, she then gracefully let her nightshirt slip off and her breasts were exposed.

She then began to sway her hips more seductively as she curled her finger and thumb around the elasticated band from her pyjama bottoms and began to slowly pull them down, as she did they fell slowly and softly from her body, like the peel of a forbidden fruit.

Soon she was standing there naked as the day she was born, she continued to dance seductively to the sexy music on Amy's CD player, Rouge and Amy stared at her purple body and their mouths dropped open as the light purple cat danced and moved gracefully.

Finally she finished dancing when the music stopped, "wow Blaze!" said Amy "you'd make a great Lapdancer!" Blaze smirked and picked up her nightwear, "wow we are naughty aren't we?" giggled Rouge "anyone up for another shot!" she picked up the whiskey again and the small shot glasses.

_**Attic**_

The boys were just lost for words, they stared blankly at the screen and blinked, Tails however was still on the floor in a dead faint, for a long time they just sat there staring at the screen.

Finally Sonic broke the silent "whoooa!" he said "check out those sweet sweet titties!" Shadow still said nothing, and Knuckles was even redder than he already was. "Jesus titty fucking!" he said "this is really turning out better than I thought!" he then let out a choked squeak.

"Knuckles?" said Sonic, and Shadow who had been jumped out of his trance when he heard Knuckles's squeak. Knuckles looked down at his crotch and smiled sheepishly "I think I just ejaculated" "what!" cried Shadow "eeww!" cried Sonic "that's gross man!"

"Sorry!" said Knuckles in a sheepish voice, blushing redder than his fur, "couldn't help myself!" Shadow looked sickened and looked back at the video where Blaze had put her clothes back on and the three drunk girls were doing another shot contest. "Oh Man!" thought Shadow "how drunk can they get?"

_**Bedroom**_

As the girls took another shot, they began laughing again; Amy then stood up and shouted "MORE WHISKY!" "You wanna another shot huh?" asked Rouge all tipsy and laughing as she swung the bottle of whisky around.

Blaze held out her shot glass, "see who can down it the quickest!" she laughed loudly, Rouge smirked, she picked up the glasses again and poured everyone a glass of whiskey each. Blaze then lifted hers and laughed, "Ok" she said "one two three go!" she shouted putting the glass to her lips.

All the girls did the same and they slammed down their glasses on the floor. "Yeah!" shouted Rouge "lookin' good!" Amy let out another burp as she tried to say something; Blaze opened her mouth to laugh hysterically, but ended up burping loudly. Rouge laughed and laughed "I think that whisky is giving you gas!" she shouted.

_**Attic**_

The boys continued to watch the girls on the T.V, well; Knuckles and Shadow were, whilst Sonic was trying to revive Tails who was still in a dead faint on the floor. "Whoa man!" said Knuckles "I hope Tails is recording this! I so wanna get a copy of this tape!" Shadow looked across to Knuckles "what! So you can jerk off over it!"

Knuckles looked across to Shadow and smirked "why not?" he said, Shadow pulled a disgusted look, "urgh!" he said "bloody pervert! If Rouge were to hear what you were gonna do, she'd knock your head off with her iron boots!" "What did you say?" said Knuckles narrowing his eyes at the ebony hedgehog.

"GUYS!" said Sonic in a loud whisper "can you save your fighting for later!" Shadow and Knuckles glared at each other then sat back in their seats to look at the T.V. Shadow thought back in his head, "I wonder if Rouge will ever say she fancies me" he thought bitterly, "I wonder if she'll ever say it, I so wanna know if she feels the same way I feel about her, then I won't get nervous about asking her out one day"

_**Bedroom**_

By now the girls were almost roaring drunk and were starting to have bit of a food fight with each other, throwing crisps and nuts at each other. Blaze was now on her back with her mouth open and Amy and Rouge were trying to toss peanuts and crisps into her mouth.

Each time they threw the peanuts and crisps at Blaze's mouth, they either landed in her mouth or on her face causing the cat to laugh and splutter. Finally after a while, Blaze sat up and said "ok, more truth or dare?" she asked. Amy and Rouge nodded happily.

Blaze looked across to Amy "ok Amy" she smirked "truth or dare?" Rouge smiled at the pink hedgehog whose eyes were rolling as she was quite drunk out of her head. "Draaaaiiiiirrr…." She slurred "erm….I mean dare" she said. Blaze's eyes widened when she heard the pink hedgehog say that.

"It seems that the alcohol is making us all say dare" she thought, she smirked again, she had snogged Rouge and now she felt that Amy needed to snog someone, "ok Amy" she said deviously "your dare is, you have to kiss Rouge on the lips for two minutes with tongues, and touch her! And caress her!"

"Ok" said Amy, she looked towards Rouge and began to seductively unbutton her nightshirt, Rouge shimmied over to Amy and looked at her with a drunken smile on her lips. Amy moved towards Rouge and began to stroke her face. Rouge then leaned towards Amy and parted her lips to make contact with Amy's as she did; Amy opened her mouth to make contact with Rouge's lips.

When they made contact, Amy trembled a little as she felt Rouge's tongue explore her mouth, Rouge placed her hands on the sides of Amy's face and Amy curled her arms around Rouge's waist. Rouge cooed as she felt Amy's warm hands on her waist, she then moved her hands down to Amy's shoulders then down to her chest where Amy had unbuttoned her shirt.

She then found Amy's breast and the hard nipples that topped them, her thumbs then began to stroke them, as she did Amy moaned and cooed, Amy then reached down to squeeze Rouge's butt and then run her hand up Rouge's smooth leg making her moan in pleasure. Blaze giggled as she watched them, then Amy pushed Rouge down onto the pillows and they began to caress each other more whilst moaning and giggling.

As they carressed each other, Amy pulled off her nightshirt, and Rouge did the same, they were soon massaging and stroking each other's breasts whilst kissing passionately.

_**Attic**_

"OH…MY…GOD!" cried Sonic "they're really pissing drunk!" Shadow stared at the screen and his ears flopped down. "That's it" he thought bitterly "she's kissing Amy, she's kissed Blaze and now she's kissing Amy, before this night is over she's gonna be a lesbian!" he rested his chin on his hands and sighed.

Knuckles continued to stare with his tongue hanging out and Tails once again fell to the floor in a dead faint. "They're well and truly drunk!" said Sonic, his eyes popping wide. He looked across to Shadow who looked at the screen resting his chin on his hands with his ears flopped down.

"Oh Shad" he said "cheer up! They're drunk remember!" "Yeah" said Knuckles "besides this is bloody hilarious!" "They've drunk about a couple of acholpops each and about three shots and their completely drunk as lemurs" Shadow said nothing but continued to stare at the T.V screen at Rouge and Amy kissing passionately.

_**Bedroom**_

After the two minutes were up, Amy and Rouge stayed connected at the lips, moaning and giggling as they ran their hands all over each other. Blaze through her giggling said "Ok girls! You can stop now!" Rouge and Amy slipped away from each other and giggled.

"Oh man!" said Blaze laughing as she watched the hedgehog and the bat put thier tops back on, "before this night is over I believe your gonna say your lesbians!" Amy and Rouge's eyes went wide "what!" they shouted "us? Lesbians?" Blaze fell on the floor laughing "oh come on!" she laughed "you two looked like you were enjoying yourselves!"

Amy and Rouge looked at each other and then at the whisky, "it's the booze!" said Amy "it's turning us into lesbians!" she then began to flail her arms mockingly and then squeal, "Help me; I'm turning into a mother fucking lesbian!" "AMY!" cried Rouge "watch that mouth of yours!" Blaze then picked up a shoe and threw it at Amy, Amy moved her head and it hit the bookcase making some books fall off and the camera which was hidden up on the shelf fell down too.

_**Attic**_

As soon as the shoe hit the shelf, making the books fall down and the camera going with it, the boys cried out in disbelief and disappointment, "AWWW MAN!" yelled Knuckles "she knocked the camera down!" Shadow looked up in shock "oh shit!" he cried. "Awww!" said Sonic "just when we were watching a good show!"

_**Bedroom**_

"BLAZE!" cried Amy as the books toppled to the floor, Rouge walked over to the mess, "watch where you're throwing things will you!" cried Rouge as she started to pick up the books.

"Opps" said Blaze blushing a little, "don't worry" said Amy as she walked over help Rouge pick up the books, Rouge then saw a trail of wire on the bookcase, "hey girls look!" she cried "there's wire here!" "Wire?" said Amy and Blaze together. Rouge pulled the wire until the small camera appeared.

"Look!" she cried "a camera! We're being spied on!" Blaze and Amy looked at the camera and then saw the wire leading up to the attic, "who the hell is spying on us?" said Blaze "oh man!" said Amy "someone was watching us kissing and making out!" "Oh great!" cried Rouge in dismay "where's my hammer?" cried Amy, her face going red with anger and embarrassment.

_**Attic**_

"Oh shit!" cried Shadow when he saw the camera being picked up, Sonic and Knuckles also went pale and Tails breath got caught in his throat, "oh fuck!" he yelled. "We've been caught out!" shouted Knuckles as he saw Blaze, Rouge and Amy's faces looking into the camera.

"Shadow!" yelled Sonic "Chaos Control now!" Shadow nodded and reached into his black jeans pocket to pull out the green chaos emerald. But he found it difficult to pull it out. "It's stuck!" he yelled "hurry up faker!" yelled Sonic, sweating a little bit. "You're not helping!" said Shadow in a sing song voice as he tried to pull out the emerald.

Just then, the attic door burst open and three angry females appeared, Blaze held up her hand threateningly and flexing it, Rouge with her hands on her hips with her eyes blazing and Amy waving her hammer threateningly. The four boys turned to see them standing there. "Oh bollocks" said Knuckles quietly.

"So this is who was spying on us!" said Rouge, a little smile curling at the corner, the four boys looked petrified. "So, you've been spying on us eh?" said Blaze also smirking evilly, "watching us stripping? And kissing and making out? And getting drunk?" added Rouge.

The boys looked at the women with the look of terror, they all had beads of sweat running down their heads, "oh shit!" thought Sonic "caught out by three wrathful females!" he could feel his knees knocking and himself grow really red and hot with embarrassment and fear.

The three girls began to walk towards the four men causing them to back against the wall in fear. "So, you boys think you were gonna get away with it?" smirked Amy waving her hammer at the boys. The men were all scared and they didn't know what the girls were going to do to them. "Right…." said Amy her smirk getting wider, "for this, I believe you should be severely punished!" they then began to move slowly towards the four terrified men who stood there dreading what they were going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next thing the boys knew they were in Amy's bedroom, Sonic and Shadow were tied to Amy's king-size bed whilst Knuckles and Tails were tied to a couple of chairs. Sonic and Shadow looked each other, they were handcuffed by their wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

"How humiliating!" said Shadow, Sonic looked at him and nodded, "Amy's especially merciless when it comes to this sort of thing" he said "I dread to think what she has planned!" Shadow bit his lip. "I wonder what Rouge will think of me now after spying on her and all" he thought.

He looked up to see the female hedgehog, cat and bat standing in the middle of the room each with an evil smirk. "So" said Amy "it looks like the Sonic Team men have been naughty boys!" she continued to smirk. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog terrified "Amy…." He whispered "what are you gonna do to us?" Rouge smirked "oh wouldn't you like to know" she smirked; she walked up to Shadow and began to comb her fingers through the puff of white fur on his chest.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight and he began to breathe heavily, Rouge then smirked and then put her hand under his chin, she then pulled his face up to meet her face and looked deep into his red eyes. "You've been a very bad boy, Shadow the Hedgehog" she said, that evil smile never leaving his face for a minute.

Shadow gulped loudly as the bat then began to climb on top of him and sit on his abdomen; Shadow went redder than his stripes as he felt the bat-girls lower region press against his. Amy then did the same to Sonic and sat on his abdomen. Sonic blushed so red he could have been mistaken for Knuckles.

Speaking of which, Knuckles and Tails were awaiting punishment from Blaze who was holding a couple of feathers in her hands, "what do you think you're gonna do with those?" asked Knuckles dreading the answer. Blaze smirked and knelt down at his feet which were tied to the chair; she then pulled off his shoes and did the same to Tails.

She then looked up at the orange fox and the red echidna and with the smirk never leaving her face began to tickle their feet with the feathers. As soon as the feathers made contact with their exposed feet, the echidna and the fox began to laugh and squeal loudly. Sonic's eyes went wide when he saw Knuckles laughing and squealing his head off.

"God I never knew Knuckles had such a girlish scream" he said, Amy looked down at Sonic, "you know Sonic, you're such a naughty hedgie!" she said in a teasing voice, "I have so many things planned to do to you, I plan to really make you very sorry for spying on us"

Sonic's eyes went wide, "like what?" he asked, looking terribly worried. Amy smirked again and lowered her hands down onto his chest; Sonic's eyes widened as she put her fingers to his sides and began to tickle him unmercifully. Sonic screamed as he felt Amy's fingers tickle his sides.

Shadow looked across to Sonic struggling and squealing under Amy's weight trying to free his hands of the handcuffs. "You say Knuckles has a girlish scream" he said "so have you!" Rouge then looked at Shadow "shall we see if you are ticklish Shadow?" she grinned looking towards him with an evil look.

Shadow gulped, Rouge then lowered her hands to his sides and yelled "TICKLE ATTACK!" she then began to tickle Shadow's sides, "Oh no!" yelled Shadow "attacking females! Shit! Oh no please stop it! Help!" Rouge laughed loudly as she tickled the black hedgehog, "what's wrong Shaddie?" she said in a teasing voice, "can the Ultimate Life form not handle a little tickling?" Shadow squealed as she tickled him more.

It was a hilarious sight; the women had the boys like putty in their hands, Blaze had Tails and Knuckles laughing like mad, they were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their cheeks.

Shadow and Sonic were trying to buck Rouge and Amy off their bodies to stop them from tickling them, all the while the girls were laughing and tickling them as the boys continued to scream and beg for mercy. "Gosh!" thought Rouge "I never knew Shadow was so ticklish! I wonder if Maria ever did this sort of thing to him"

Shadow was laughing and squealing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks, "please!" he begged "stop! I can't take it anymore!" Sonic too was laughing so hard and he was sweating hard too, Amy smirked at him, "I suppose I'm not the only one whose ticklish!" she said.

After a while they stopped tickling them and Blaze looked at Knuckles and Tails, "ok you too" she said "now for the next punishment!" she got a couple of ropes she had hung from the ceiling, and tied Knuckles and Tail's ankles to them. She then cut their cords that held them to the chairs, but still kept their hands tied behind their backs.

"What are you…?" Knuckles didn't have time to finish asking his question as Blaze then pulled them both up until they were hanging upside down. "Whoa!" squealed Tails "what kind of punishment is this?" Blaze then began to twirl both them round and round, she held Knuckles around the waist and began to spin him around and round.

As she did, the Echidna began to squeal and cry out, "arrrghh!" he yelled as he was spun around by the laughing cat, "I'm gonna puke!" Blaze continued to laugh as she twirled the squealing echidna round. Tails looked at Knuckles and sweat run down his forehead, he then squealed as he was spun round by the lavender cat.

"You look totally tortured there Knux!" yelled Shadow, "Help!" yelled Knuckles as Blaze continued to spin him, "I feel dizzy! I'm gonna puke!" Blaze was almost on the floor and choking on her own saliva as she was laughing so hard at Knuckles and Tail's begging and squealing at her to stop.

"Blaze!" said Amy, "I think they've had enough! Spin Knuckles anymore, he'll puke! I don't want echidna sick all over the carpet!" Blaze sighed, "whatever you say Amy" she said. She let go of Knuckles who hung there upside down with his eyes with swirls in them and his face pale with sickness.

"Please!" he begged "get me down!" Blaze looked at him, then grinned "had enough?" she said "maybe you'll think twice before you spy on us again" she grinned. "Ok ok!" said Knuckles, "we won't be so naughty again! But please get me down!" "Whatever you say, so-called-tough guardian" grinned Blaze.

Knuckles's violet eyes looked up at the grinning lavender cat, "put me down cat!" he yelled thrashing around trying to get his feet free. Blaze smiled and touched the ropes with her fingers. As she did she used her fire powers to burn through the rope. As she did Knuckles and Tails fell and landed on their heads. ("OUCH!" said Shadow and Sonic together)

Knuckles and Tails looked up from the floor dazed and up at Blaze, "bloody cat!" Knuckles grunted he wriggled his hands free of his cords behind him; he then rolled onto his front and tried to shake the stars from his head. Tails then did the same and they then both got up on their knees. "Remind me never to listen to blue-boys ideas about spying on the girls again!" said Knuckles "you said it!" said Tails.

As they were about to stand up when Blaze picked up a brown belt and slapped their backsides, Knuckles and Tails stood up and yelled "OW" whilst grabbing their sore backsides. "RUN!" he got up and began to run out of the room, but before he could go anywhere he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, then Tails tripped over and landed on him.

"Uh uh uh!" said Blaze wagging her finger at them, "we're not finished yet!" she looked at Amy and Rouge and grinned. "I've got another idea of what we can do to them!" she looked towards Amy's wardrobe; Amy got her hint and began to walk towards it.

"Erm…" questioned Knuckles "what are you gonna do there?" Amy, Blaze and Rouge just smirked before collapsing into giggles. "Shit!" thought Knuckles as he saw Amy open the wardrobe doors and pull out a pink dress. "This would suit him nicely!" she giggled.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Knuckles "OH SHIT!" he tried to pull away as much as he could, but Blaze was holding him really tightly; he couldn't get out of her grasp. Rouge then came over to help hold him down. She then began to pull off his beige vest and green army trousers.

"Get away from me you demons!" he yelled as he continued to struggle, Tails just sat there frozen on the ground and Shadow and Sonic looked up and began to see what the three girls were about to do to Knuckles, "OH MY GOD!" cried Sonic "they're dressing him up in women's clothing!" "Poor bastard" said Shadow as he watched Amy shove the pink dress over the struggling echidna, as he watched he smirked slightly.

Knuckles screamed and protested as Amy pulled the dress over him, then Rouge began to pull his long spines into bunches, and Blaze began to spray him with perfume, "God he looks lovely!" choked Rouge, "he sure is cute!" said Amy as she tried to stop laughing.

Knuckles looked like he was going to explode, he look thoroughly ridiculous dressed in one of Amy's dresses and his spines in bunches, Rouge then pulled out her camera and took a picture, "that would look amazing on a front cover of a newspaper!" she laughed hysterically.

Knuckles looked at the laughing females and he yelled fuming "you're gonna pay dearly for this!" When Sonic and Shadow saw what the girls had done to their friend they couldn't stop laughing themselves, "look at Knuckla!" laughed Shadow. Rouge turned to Shadow and Sonic with the look of evil in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" she said with an evil grin, you have no idea what we have planned for you!" Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened and they stopped laughing and looked terribly worried. Blaze and Amy then looked at Knuckles in the dress and bunches and grinned. "Next time you decide to spy on us" said Amy with her hands on her hips, "just remember this punishment!"

Knuckles gulped and tried to pull himself out of the dress and get his spines out of the bunches, "you girls are gonna pay!" he growled, "great!" he said throwing up his large spiked hands, "my reputation ruined! By a gang of wrathful females!" Rouge crossed her arms and smiled; she then took the belt from Blaze and put it behind her back.

Knuckles pulled on his clothes still fuming and walked over to Tails who was laying on the floor in shock, "what did they do to you Knuckles!" he cried "Count yourself lucky they didn't do much to you" said Knuckles. Rouge then grinned and twacked the belt behind Knuckles, the belt then slapped his backside making him yelp.

"OW!" he yelled, Tails then jumped up in shock at the sound of the belt, Rouge then whacked Knuckles again, at the same time she swiped Tail's arse, Tails and Knuckles jumped and yelled "OW!" "Run!" yelled Knuckles; they then began to run towards the door holding their sore bottoms.

As they ran, Tails looked across to Knuckles "but what about Shadow and Knuckles?" he asked "they're big boys!" said Knuckles "they can stand the women's punishment themselves! We gotta think of our own butts!" "Good point!" yelled Tails as they ran out of the house slamming the door behind them.

Blaze, Rouge and Amy began to laugh as they heard Knuckles and Tails run out if the room screaming; "Cowards!" laughed Blaze. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other, then Sonic yelled "thanks a lot you two! Save your own big, fat, hairy butts and not think about us!"

Shadow looked up at Rouge who walked over to him grinning, "You honestly don't know what we have planned for you two!" said Rouge. Shadow looked terribly worried "I dread to think" he said in a worried voice. Rouge then turned away and faced the girls.

They then huddled together and began whispering; Sonic and Shadow looked up and strained their ears to see if they could hear what the girls were saying, but they couldn't. Blaze then looked up from whispering with the girls and began giggling. The girls stayed huddled for a bit whispering and giggling until they looked up and looked at the two restrained boys on Amy's bed. "Now for the next punishment…." Said Amy with an evil smirk.

**OOOHHH! That was humiliating for Knuckles eh? And poor Tails too! So what have the girls got planned for Shadow and Sonic? Are you desperate to find out? **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**XXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sonic and Shadow looked up at the grinning girls who walked towards them. "Oh shit," whispered Shadow "what have they got planned for us?" "I think we're about to find out," said Sonic in a worried voice.

Rouge walked up and once again sat on Shadow's abdomen, Shadow went rigid, "don't even think about it!" he said, "I don't think I can handle another tickling!" Rouge just grinned, "You can relax for now," she said. Shadow looked up at Rouge worriedly "what are you gonna do to us now?" he said, Rouge combed her fingers through the fluffy white fur on Shadow's chest.

Blaze then pulled out some tubes from one of the plastic bags, "don't worry Shadow" said Amy with a smile, "it's a good thing" Sonic raised an eyebrow, "how can it be good?" he asked. Blaze then walked up with some tubes connected a filter. Rouge and Amy smirked and Amy sat on Sonic's abdomen.

Rouge and Amy then shoved the tubes into Sonic and Shadow's mouths and Blaze began to pour some beer into the filter and the beer began to flow down the tubes into the surprised hedgehog's mouths. Shadow and Sonic almost gagged a bit as the beer went down into their mouths but then they began to swallow it as the three girls cheered them on yelling, "CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE!"

After they had finished the beer, Sonic and Shadow's eyes began to roll, "whoa, that was good beer!" said Shadow in a drunken tone, Sonic then slurred, "You can say that again!" Blaze then took out some more beer bottles and began to pour them into the filter, Sonic and Shadow continued to drink it and get more and tipsier by the minute.

After a white, the females decided that the two males strapped to the bed had had enough, they untied them laughing and made them sit on the floor in a circle with them. "Ok you two" said Amy looking at the two drunken hedgehogs with laughter, "now time for the real punishment!"

"Punishment!" said Sonic with a slur, "what punishment! Didn't do anything!" Rouge laughed "Good God! He's proper drunk now!" she then poured a couple of shots for the hedgehog "I'll bet that Shadow can down that shot faster than you Sonic!" said Amy with a grin. She knew how competitive that Sonic was when it came to challenges with Shadow.

Sonic looked at Amy with the look of death, "you are so dead that you said that!" he said "yeah! But you admit that Shadow's faster than you!" Shadow who was as drunk as Sonic smiled at Amy and smirked at Sonic "I always knew I was the fastest thing alive" he gloated.

"Right that's it!" said Sonic getting red in the face, "I'll beat you faker!" Shadow smirked and picked up his shot glass, so did Sonic, "Ok, when I say go, go!" said Rouge "one, two, three, go!" she shouted. Shadow and Sonic shoved the glasses to their mouths swallowed then slammed the glasses on the floor.

"Who was the fastest?" asked Rouge, "both" said Blaze, as she stared at the drunken hedgehogs, Amy laughed "I think it's so funny when they get competitive" she smiled "I can never beat the other" Blaze then smirked "let's see how they cope with the vodka!" she grinned. She placed a couple of bottles of vodka in front of the hedgehogs.

"Now see how fast you can drink those!" she challenged, Shadow and Sonic picked up the bottles and put them to their lips. Then Rouge shouted go and they began to down the booze as fast as they could. Amy counted loudly how quickly they were downing the booze.

Soon the boys finished downing the booze, and they looked at the laughing females. "They're proper drunk now!" said Blaze giggling "go on Rouge! Make them do it!" Rouge smirked then she looked at the two drunken hedgehogs. "Ok" she whispered giggling.

"Hey you two" she giggled "wanna play truth or dare?" "Yeah sure why not?" said Sonic in a drunken voice. "Ok" said Rouge, she smirked "truth or dare?" Sonic without hesitation said dare. Amy and Blaze laughed and giggled. "I dare you to…" said Rouge with a nasty smirk.

"Kiss Shadow on the lips for two minutes with tongues and touch and caress each other while you're at it!" Sonic stared at Rouge, Amy then waved her hammer threatening to clonk him if he didn't do the dare. Sonic turned to Shadow who still looked like a drunken lemur.

Sonic pulled a face and leaned towards Shadow; Shadow looked at him with flickering eyes and leaned towards him. Soon their lips touched, as they did Sonic almost felt ill but with the alcohol controlling his mind, he couldn't stop himself. Shadow then opened his mouth and Sonic slipped his tongue in.

Even though they wouldn't do this sort of thing whilst they were stone cold sober, they were enjoying it, Shadow moaned as Sonic's tongue explored his mouth, Sonic brought his hands up to Shadow's face to cradle it softly, then Sonic moaned more as Shadow's tongue traced the most sensitive parts of his lips.

As the two hedgehogs were snogging each other senseless, the girls stared at them for a long time, wondering how on earth they would snog each other, when they had a big rivalry. Blaze grinned as she began to film the whole thing on her mobile phone. "Whoa man!" whispered Rouge "this is so rich! They're both bloody drunk!" she pulled out a camera and began to take a couple of pictures.

Fortunately because Sonic and Shadow were so heavily into their kissing and snogging session, they didn't notice the girls taking proof of what they were doing. Shadow ran his hands over Sonic's muscular chest, and Sonic did the same. Sonic continued to bite Shadow's lower lip and Shadow licked Sonic's teeth.

Finally Amy's watch bleeped, but the two male hedgehogs remained connected at the lips. Rouge smiled wickedly as she watched them slid away from each other's mouths, Rouge then walked over to Shadow who almost fell backwards as he was so drunk.

"Oh my God!" said Amy "that was so rich!" Rouge then walked up behind Shadow and pressed her chest up against his back. "you were so good Shady" she whispered in his pointed black ears. Shadow went very red feeling Rouge's huge breasts against his back.

Rouge then looked up at Blaze and Amy "I'm gonna take Shady where he can cool off" she said "he looks a bit ill" Amy and Blaze nodded at Rouge who then pulled Shadow to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulders so she could steady him. "Come on Shadow" said Rouge "I'll take you to the bathroom"

She pulled Shadow to his feet; Shadow put his other arm around Rouge so he could steady himself, Rouge then carefully helped the drunken Ultimate Life Form to the bathroom. When she got there, Shadow slumped over the toilet; Rouge knelt behind him and rubbed his back whilst looking away.

As Shadow positioned his head over the toilet bowl, the only things she could hear were vomiting sounds as Shadow was throwing up in the toilet. Rouge turned to look at him, then Shadow sat back wiping his mouth with his glove. Rouge then poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thank you" whispered Shadow putting the water to his lips. Rouge stroked his quills as he drank the water. As she did she smiled at him, "I'm sorry we were so mean Shad" she smiled. "About what?" grunted Shadow laying his head back against the wall. Rouge ran her hand over Shadow's head.

"Rouge" Shadow whispered "I'm sorry I…" Rouge put a finger to his lips, "shhh" she whispered "I'm not bothered about what you did" she whispered, Shadow looked up at her, his eyesight was blurred but he could see the Bat girl was leaning towards him. "Rouge…" he murmured "what are you…?" he didn't finish his sentence as he felt Rouge's lips press against his.

Shadow moaned as he felt Rouge tongue slip in and explore his mouth, he started to do the same, he then felt her arms encircle him and her fingers run through his quills, he continued to moan and explore her mouth his tongue. He then lifted his arms to caress her back, then his left hand moved down to squeeze her but.

Rouge moaned as he did, she then took his other hand and placed it on her breast, Shadow felt his heart beat faster as he felt the batgirl's large plump breast in his hand, Rouge then pulled away from his lips, as she did Shadow continued to lick her around her muzzle making her giggle.

"You're bad Shadow" Rouge teased, gazing into his blood red eyes with her aqua ones, she traced a finger over his chest, "you're one bad hedgie and I like it!" Shadow looked up at her again "you do?" he asked surprised "I sure do Shaddie" Rouge said still teasing him.

She then moved her hand downwards, "I believe it's time to punish you more" Shadow then let out a gasp as he felt something massaging between his legs through his black trousers. He lowered his eyes and saw Rouge's hand massaging his crotch, he didn't try to stop her, he felt tat it was the best thing he ever felt, he began to moan louder "keep going" he whispered "please" he begged "don't stop"

Rouge grinned, then she moved her hand towards Shadow's mouth and kissed him on the lips, Shadow's moans were muffled by Rouge enveloping his mouth with hers, but he didn't try to stop I, it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. Rouge then smiled again and pulled off her nightie seductively, "I know he way you feel about me Shad" she whispered.

Shadow's eyes wined as Rouge's naked body was exposed to him, he ran his hands up and down her body and began to kiss her neck as he stroked her nipples with his thumbs. Rouge mouth and rubbed her face against the soft fur on his head. Shadow looked up at Rouge "Rouge.." he whispered "are you sure…?" Rouge stroked his fur, "I'm ok Shadow" she whispered "please, give yourself to me, I know how you feel about me"

Shadow looked into her aqua eyes and he couldn't deny it, he loved Rouge more than anything, he wanted her, and she wanted him, he wanted her so badly, it tore him inside, he moved his hand up to Rouge's plump breast and began to massage it, his finger and thumb pinching it as he did so.

Rouge then pulled on the zipper to his trousers, as she did Shadow's trousers slipped from his hips and his black pants were revealed to her, she then peeled off his black skull top, she drooled over the muscles on his body and ran her hands over it, Shadow moaned louder and pressed his mouth against hers again.

The next thing Rouge knew, she felt Shadow's hands under her legs and buttocks as he lifted her up and placed her on the sink counter against the cold wall. She moaned as she felt the hedgehog's lips adorn her neck and under chest and collarbones with butterfly kisses.

She then felt his hard erection against her clit and she reached between her legs to grab it and feel how large and hard it really was. As she did Shadow let out a loud groan, "do you want this Rouge" he whispered in her ear "Do you want me inside you?". Rouge smirked, her legs were shaking, unable to control the urge and want to have the hedgehog's large organ inside her.

"yes Shadow" she gasped in pleasure "fuck me! Make love to me, take me and make me yours" Shadow smirked and bucked his hips up ready for the thrust, Rouge spread her legs wider for his entrance. She then let out a choked cry as she felt Shadow's large organ enter her, then she squealed more as Shadow began to thrust in and out of her.

As he thrusted himself in and out of her, Shadow moved his mouth towards one of her breast, he then enveloped her hard and erect nipple and began to suck on it real hard, as he suckled he massaged one of her breasts. Rouge wrapped her arms around him and continued to moan in pleasure as Shadow held onto her hips and moved faster and faster.

After a few minutes Shadow could feel a strong burning sensation inside his shaft, he had to let it out, "Rouge" he said breathlessly "I…I'm about to cum!" Rouge moaned in reply, as she did she squeezed her vagina around Shadow's throbbing penis. As she did that Shadow let out a yell as he shot his cum into her, Rouge yelled along with him as he released himself inside her.

As he did, he rested his head on Rouge's chest breathing heavily, "Rouge" he said breathlessly "I love you" Rouge wrapped her arms around him and stroked his quills, "I love you too Shadow" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

**Well…that was interesting! I wonder how Shadow and Sonic will feel when they wake up the next morning!**

**Until next time! Have a dark day everybody! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, the sun shone through the windows into the living room of Amy Rose's apartment, as did it, it shone on two sleeping hedgehogs that were sprawled out on the red crushed velvet sofas.

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes slowly as he felt the sun's warmth on his face, he groaned as he held his head in pain, "ohh" he said slowly "my head" the black one rolled over and almost fell of the sofa, he lifted his head and squinted against the light. "I can't feel my head" he whispered.

The blue hedgehog looked up and towards Shadow "what happened to us Shadow?" he asked, he then looked down to see a brown bucket by his head, Shadow also had one near his head. He looked up at his blue companion "I think we did something stupid!" he said.

"Too right you did!" said a voice coming from the other end of the room; Sonic and Shadow looked up to see three smirking females at the door. Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened as they saw a pink hedgehog along with a lavender cat and a white bat walk over with their arms folded, the smirks never leaving their faces.

"The remorse of the alcohol junkies!" said Amy, Sonic groaned "Uhh" he rubbed his head, "I don't remember anything!" "Really?" smirked Rouge pulling something from under her short nightgown, "not even THIS?!?" she held up a photograph of Sonic and Shadow kissing passionately.

As soon as she held it up the two hedgehogs stared at it and screamed, "What the fuck!" yelled Shadow, he looked at Sonic and began to throw up in the bucket, Sonic began running all around the room screaming. "WAAAHH! I KISSED FAKER!" yelled Sonic.

Shadow continued to throw up in the bucket, he could stop feeling sick after seeing that photo! Just then he heard a crash, he looked up and he saw that Sonic had tripped over the red footstool and had fallen flat on his face. "You bitches!" shouted Sonic "my reputation! Ruined!"

"You can say that again!" snarled Shadow looking up at the three giggling girls. Amy smiled evilly "come on Sonic!" she said "you deserve to be humiliated after we caught you guys spying on us!" Blaze and Rouge nodded. "You're not gonna show that photo round are you?" asked Sonic looking up.

Amy smirked "maybe I will, and maybe I won't!" "You'd better not!" growled Shadow, his red eyes flashing. Rouge smirked "of course we won't Shad!" she smiled "we're not that nasty! But you must promise us one thing!" she grinned. "What?" said Sonic dreading the answer.

"DON'T SPY ON US AGAIN!" yelled Amy in a voice so loud that Blaze and Rouge leapt back, Shadow fell off the sofa and Sonic who had stood up tripped up over the footstool and fell back on his butt. Rouge and Blaze got hysterical again when they saw Sonic fall on his butt, and Shadow fall off the sofa.

"Bet we learnt a little lesson did we not?" said Amy folding her arms and tapping her feet. "Er…yeah" said Sonic sheepishly, Shadow sat up and glared at Sonic "I don't blame the girls for humiliating us!" he growled. "You don't?" said Sonic confused "no" said Shadow, "I blame you! BLUE-BOY!"

"Why moi?" asked Sonic "it was your idea we spy on the girls in the first place!" said Shadow, Sonic frowned at the black hedgehog, "really?" Shadow nodded "uh huh!" Sonic looked at Shadow with a glare, "well I didn't know the ladies were gonna find us did I!" snarled Sonic.

Shadow just snarled back in angst, the ladies then looked at them both and smirked "well, even if you didn't know you were gonna get caught, you sure know it's an invasion of privacy to spy on us?" "Yeah" grunted Shadow blushing deeply. As the girls continued to smirk, Shadow reached for the green chaos emerald in his jeans pocket.

He pulled it out and yelled "chaos control!" as he did, the green light surrounded him, Sonic saw him and yelled "Shadow! Wait for me!" he leapt towards the green light and got caught in the warp. The girls watched them warp away, Amy chuckled "poor bastards!" she giggled, "they sure couldn't take anymore!" Blaze and Rouge just chuckled.

Meanwhile the green warp had taken Sonic and Shadow outside Amy apartment into the street of Mobotropolis, as soon as they arrived; they began to walk towards their apartments.

"Great!" cried Sonic throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "my reputation is ruined! I've snogged my rival! I'm been tied down and got my ass whipped by some dominating females!" "Join the club!" growled Shadow "it was your fault!" Sonic glared at Shadow, "my fault?"

"You heard me!" yelled Shadow "if you hadn't talked Knuckles, me and Tails into spying on the ladies, we wouldn't have been humiliated!" "Well come on faker!" said Sonic "you wanted to know how Rouge felt about you, as you kept thinking about her and wanted to know"

Shadow blushed heavily, "that's true" he said quietly, he then remembered the passionate sex he had with Rouge in Amy's bathroom, and he blushed more, yet he went into a little daydream, "I suppose it wasn't all bad" he thought, "I did kinda find out that Rouge loves me, what am I saying! I had sex with her, Ooohhh" he cringed with pleasure.

Sonic looked at the black hedgehog with shock "man Shad!" he said "I suppose you did get some good out of it the way you're acting!" Shadow looked at his blue companion and blushed again. Sonic looked back at Amy apartment and snarled "this means WAR!"

"Now what?" sighed Shadow, "we were humiliated Shad!" said Sonic "now we should give those girls humiliation" "how we gonna do that?" asked Shadow once again rolling his eyes. Sonic looked thoughtful, then he snapped his fingers, "eureka!" he yelled, so loud he hurt Shadow's ears as he was near them.

"Ouch!" said Shadow "not so loud!" "Sorry" said Sonic blushing as Shadow glared at him, "I have the perfect plan!" "What?" asked Shadow "I know Amy's cousin who lives on the outskirts on Mobotropolis, he may have some naughty ideas for us to get our revenge on the ladies!"

Shadow smirked "really?" he smiled, Sonic nodded, "yep, his name is Streak the Hedgehog, he's a good friend of mine" Sonic continued. "He's known for his adventurous yet badass attitude" "well, give him a call, and see what we can do to make the girls see what it's like to be humiliated!" smirked Shadow, he red eyes glittering with mischief.

"You got it!" said Sonic with a smile, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and began to make a call, Shadow watched as Sonic waited eagerly, finally he heard a voice say "hello?" "Streak its Sonic!" "Hey buddy how's it goin'?" said the cheerful voice on the other end.

"Terrible!" said Sonic, his ears drooping, "we were humiliated by Rouge, Amy and Blaze after we were discovered spying on them in the attic!", "yikes!" said the voice at the other end, "bet that was scary!" Sonic's ears flopped down lower. "Yeah! Count yourself lucky! You won't believe all the stuff they did to us!" "Ooohhh!" said Streak with a bit of sickness in his voice.

Shadow felt like he needed to rench again after remembering how he and Sonic had snogged whilst drunk, "you won't believe it!" said Sonic, also feeling a little ill. "Streak" he said "can you come to my apartment tonight? We need your help" "sure thing mate!" said Streak "I'll come over at about seven" "Ok" said Sonic "see ya there"

After he hung up Sonic put his cell phone back in his pocket, he then looked at Shadow with a smile, "I believe we have a way to get back at those naughty girlies!" said Sonic, making his eyebrows raise up and down. Shadow looked up at him, "really?" he said.

Sonic nodded "they're gonna have to get their comeuppance sometime" said Sonic "and when they do, it'll be no mercy!" Shadow then began to smirk, "we'll make them so humiliated they'll never regret it, they'll be blushing by the time they're a hundred!" smirked Sonic "oh yeah baby!" said Shadow beginning to laugh evilly and manically, Sonic then began to join in with the laughing.

**Sorry this took so long readers, I had Writer's Block, **(under her breath) **son-of-a-bitch!**

**In my reviews one reader ****The Ultimate Saiyan**** asked if I would put his fan character Streak the Hedgehog in the fic and I have! I said he'd make an appearance and he has! So enjoy!**

**So, I wonder what those naughty boys have planned for the ladies eh? don't miss the next chapter!**

**Until then, have a scary day everyone!**

**Love Bloodrayne666  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minor note readers! St****reak the Hedgehog belongs to ****The Ultimate Saiyan**** , he asked me in a review to add him to my story. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter Eight**

That evening, Sonic and Shadow were sitting in Sonic's living room drinking soda, opposite them was another hedgehog who was sitting on Sonic's large armchair. He looked a lot like Shadow as he too had stripes on his quills, but his whole body was blood red whilst his stripes on his quills were identical to Shadow's were pure black.

His name was Streak the Hedgehog, he was a cousin of Amy Rose who lived with his brother Rob-O-The Hedge' on the outskirt areas of Mobotropolis, he never saw Sonic and Amy often, but he did visit them when he could. He took a sip of his soda and looked at the two hedgehogs.

"So anyway" he said "why is it you need my help?", Sonic sighed "please Streak mate!" he said "do we really need to go over the whole thing, all over again!" Shadow went pale. "so the girls found you in the attic!" said Streak, "they tied you guys to the bed, and tickled you! Spun Tails and Knuckles upside down whilst hanging by their feet! Dressed Knuckles in girls clothing and spanked them with a belt! Got you really drunk! And made you two kiss each other with tongues!"

Shadow and Sonic pulled faces and nodded, Streak let out a choked noise and fell of the chair rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. "what are you laughing at?" growled Shadow coldly, "I'm…sorry! It's…just…so…funny!" choked Streak whilst rolling around on the floor.

"Streak!" said Sonic with a loud sigh, "we asked you here to help us, not laugh at us!" Streak stopped laughing and got off the floor "ok" he said sitting back in his seat. "Ok" said Sonic again sighing, "we gotta think of a plan to get our revenge on those females!"

"Like how!" said Shadow sadly. "I have one idea" said Sonic looking at Streak and Shadow, "we get the girls drunk like us! Then we make them kiss and make out, and tickle them and all!" "yeah!" said Shadow still unenthusiastic "like they did with us!" "oh quit your moaning Shad!" said Sonic.

"Don't say I'm moaning blue-boy!" snarled Shadow "watch it faker!" Sonic growled back "guys!" said Streak "now's not a time to be fighting!" Shadow and Sonic looked at each other, realized what they were doing and sat back down. "Ok" said Streak "so what if you hold a house party here, and invite the ladies"

Streak then stood on Sonic's coffee table and began to do a little dance "I am of course the best party host you can meet!" Sonic and Shadow looked up at the red hedgehog dancing around "really?" said Shadow. Streak smirked "I know a few tricks of the trade to make those girls weak at the knees"

"Really?" said Sonic narrowing his eyes, "I know how to make a few good cocktails and shots to make them drunker than you guys were" said Streak, he picked up a bottle of vodka and some other liquors from the liquor table nearby. He then began to juggle them in the air.

Then he picked up a glass and began to do some tricks with the bottles, such as bouncing them on his feet and elbows as he poured the liquor into the glass, he then did a bit of a tap-dance, then he tossed the drink in the air and the drink landed in another glass, he then struck a pose, "and that ladies and gentlemen!" he said proudly "is how we make a sex-on-the-beach cocktail!"

Sonic and Shadow stared for a long while then they clapped and cheered, "wow!" said Shadow "that was…amazing!" "lost for words eh?" laughed Streak as he placed the drink on the table then took off onto the floor. "then it's settled!" he said "Sonic, you call up Amy and tell her, Blaze and Rouge to come to your apartment for a house party"

"Got it" said Sonic, smiling deviously, "and we'll get them so drunk they don't know what's what!" Shadow too smirked, "I'll see if I can catch Rouge off her guard, like she did to me" he smirked when he thought of the sex he had with Rouge at Amy's house.

Meanwhile Amy was sitting in her apartment looking through the photos she had taken of the sleepover last night, she found the photo of Shadow and Sonic snogging and she couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't get over the fact that they actually did it!" she said "they looked like they were enjoying it!" she placed the photograph in a large pink album and then wrote a little note underneath it, saying '_First Sonadow Kiss_' she laughed again. Then she closed the album and put it on her bookcase.

"sad that Blaze had to go back to Silver" she sighed "well, at least she had a good time" she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, as she was about to relax, the phone rang making her jump. She rolled over to answer it, "hello?" "Amy?" said the voice at the other end "oh hello Sonic" said Amy.

"er…erm…Amy" said Sonic "I was just ringing to say, that I'm sorry, well, we are sorry for spying on you, and we wanna make it up to you" "really?" said Amy in surprise "why sure thing Amy" said Sonic "we're inviting you, Blaze and Rouge to my house tonight for a house-party"

Amy's heart fluttered, did her blue hero just ask her over to his house for a party? "Why yeah sure thing Sonikku" she said "I'm afraid Blaze's gone home, but Rouge and I will come!" she didn't know that Sonic and Shadow and Streak had punched the air on the other line in triumph.

"Ok Amy!" said Sonic "come round about eight?" "Sure thing Sonikku!" said Amy "see you then!" she then hung up, Sonic turned to the boys with a grin, "I believe we have our plan on a roll" he turned to the others and began to laugh an evil laugh; the others began to laugh with him.

Later that evening, Shadow had put the finishing touches of the party set up; he then made sure all the alcohol was lined up neatly, "Don't know why you're doing that Shadow!" said Streak as he watched him line the bottles "They're just gonna get messy again!"

Shadow growled at Streak and continued to line the bottles, "Shadow just likes to be a perfectionist" said Sonic rolling his eyes. He came into the room balancing some plates on his hands and head. On them were crisps, cakes and biscuits.

He then placed them on the table; "ok" he said "I believe we're sorted" he glanced at the clock; it was coming up for seven forty-five. "Ok" he turned to Streak and Shadow who were looking at all the drinks and snacks that were on the table. "Are we ready?" Streak and Shadow nodded. Sonic smirked "right!" he said. He was just about to say something when he heard his doorbell go.

Sonic then got excited "alright!" he cried "let's go!" he used his speed to get to the door, Streak then rubbed his hands together and looked at Shadow "let the fun begin!" he cackled, "look out ladies, time for a little revenge!" Shadow smirked at the red hedgehog.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sonic opened the door to reveal Rouge and Amy standing there in their nice party gear, Amy was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her luscious legs, and she was also wearing a hot pink crop tee-shirt that showed off her soft yet toned belly, she was also wearing knee high black boots.

Rouge was wearing a black skirt and a purple sparkling boob-tube, she was also wearing purple kitten heels, she also had her usual make-up on but this time her eyeshadow was purple instead of turquoise blue. Sonic couldn't help but stare at Amy for a while; he couldn't believe how pretty she looked.

"Erm…" he stammered, trying to control his voice "this way" he lead the two pretty females into the living area where Streak and Shadow were waiting. "STREAK!" squealed Amy running over to the red hedgehog in glee, "I didn't know you would be here!" she hugged him "it's so good to see you!"

Streak almost suffocated in Amy's grip but he smiled anyway, "take it easy Amy!" he said "it's great to see you too!" Rouge walked into the room swaying her hips in a seductive way, when she saw Shadow she smiled and winked "hi Shady!" she said in that suave voice Shadow loved to hear.

"H…H…Hi!" stammered Shadow "Wow!" he thought, his red eyes scanned Rouge up and down, her smooth tan legs, her delicate curves and her sparkling aqua eyes, "you…you look great Rouge" said Shadow finally finding his voice, Rouge blushed and walked over to him, "you don't look so bad yourself" she said in a teasing voice.

She walked up to Shadow and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, Shadow went red as the bat-girl's tan legs went level with his face, he was tempted to touch her legs and bring them close to him so he could feel their smoothness. Yet he resisted. "Patience Shadow the Hedgehog" he thought in his head "patience, you can touch her later when you catch her alone again"

"Ok" said Streak jumping up and striking a pose, "who's up for some drinks?" "Oh yeah!" said Sonic "yes please!" said Amy eagerly, Streak then picked up a glass, "and what would you like for a drink Sonic da Hedgehog!" he said "a **Super Charged Chazzaz** please barman!" said Sonic excitedly "because I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Ooohhh!" said Streak "you got it right there sir!" he picked up some bottles of liquor and began to juggle them, he then began to catch the alcohol in the glass he held in his hand, he also bounced the bottles on his knees and feet then he struck a pose and held the drink in front of Sonic with a grin "ta da!" he cried.

Sonic cheered "way ta go man!" he yelled, Streak then looked towards Amy, "and what would you like dear lady?" Amy smiled "a **Love Island** please!" she said excitedly. Streak jumped up again in a superhero pose with his fists on his hips, "a **Love Island** it is! Anything for a pretty lady!" Amy giggled.

Streak then picked up the bottles and like he did before with Sonic's drink, he began to dance and then juggle the bottles before pouring the liquor into the glass creating a cocktail, "and now, the final touch!" said Streak, he then pulled out a cocktail stick in the shape of a heart and threw it in the air, then he caught it in the drink.

He then jumped down in front of Amy in a proposing position and held the drink up in front of her "will you do the honor of enjoying your drink madam?" he said in a mocking romantic voice. Amy giggled "why thank you sir!" she said taking the drink. Rouge clapped loudly and whistled.

Streak bowed many times "you're too kind!" he said "you're too kind" he then looked at Rouge, he then leapt onto the ground and began to do a little break-dance, he then stopped and balanced on one hand with his feet in the air above his head. "And what about the bat-girl?" he asked before leaping back onto his own feet.

Rouge looked at him and smirked "I think I may have an **Orgasmic Scream**" she said, Sonic's eyes widened and so did Shadow's whilst Amy almost choked on her drink laughing. "OOOHHH!" said Streak "an **Orgasmic Scream** eh?" he then grinned evilly, "ok Bat-girl" he said "I'll do that one for you! But you gotta do the orgasmic scream first!"

Rouge's eyes widened "what!" Shadow then looked up at Rouge with his red eyes full of mischief in them "go on Rouge!" he said in a low teasing voice "do it!" Rouge went bright red "go on!" said Sonic "we're waaiiting!" Rouge sighed still blushing; she drew in a breath and began to let out an orgasmic scream.

"Oh yes!" she cried "Oh God yes!" she screamed, she then began to scream louder and louder as she pretended to have an orgasm. "Ok" said Streak "we've heard enough!" he then began laughing again. Rouge stopped screaming, she was blushing so hard she would have been mistaken for Knuckles.

Shadow smirked and squeezed Rouge's knee making her gasp in shock and she nearly feel off the arm of the chair, but Shadow grabbed her arm before she could fall. Streak laughed again and picked up all the right ingredients, he then began to juggle them again do what he did with the previous drinks. Then he grabbed some whipped cream for the topping then he spun it on his finger a couple of times then he sprayed it on the top of the drink.

He then held it out to Rouge, "here is your **Orgasmic Scream** Batty girl!" he laughed and Rouge blushed more, Shadow smirked at Rouge and put his hands in a grabbing position, Rouge narrowed her eyes at the black hedgehog "don't even think about it" she said with a smirk "not while I'm drinking" Shadow's smirk got wider.

"And last but certainly not the least of my customers!" said Streak turning to Shadow "a drink for the fierce, strong, not to mention handsome Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow blushed redder than his stripes, he looked up at Streak, and then he smirked evilly. Amy looked a little scared when he smirked; reminding her of when he was the vengeful hedgehog he was before.

Shadow's smirk never faded when he said what he wanted. "A **Death Drink** please Streak" he said, Streak shivered mockingly, "oh yeah!" he said shivering "the **Death Drink**, I just hear it and I shudder as someone walks over my grave!" he stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare for the most lethal cocktail drink of them all! The **Death Drink**!"

He then jumped up and began to dance around, he then picked up a couple of bottles and began to juggle them, he then picked up some more and began to juggle them, then he began to pour them into the shaker he was holding. He then began to shake it and spin it on his finger.

He then opened the top of the shaker and then poured the alcohol he mixed into the glass, he then picked up a strawberry and picked up a small pen knife he had in his pocket. He then picked up a strawberry and then sliced it in half with one flick of the knife as he tossed it in the air.

He then picked up a handful of ice and began to flick the ice into the air then into the glass; he then turned to Shadow and placed the drink in front of him. Shadow smiled and thanked him. "And what about you Streak?" asked Amy, "I too have a drink that I deserve for my great bartending!" he said tossing the glass he was holding in the air.

After a while the gang were all having fun with the cocktails, Sonic was offering Amy a lot of cocktails including a **Sex on the Beach**. Shadow was looking very happy as he had Rouge on his lap and she was getting very tipsy with all the booze she was having.

Streak was still carrying on with his bartending skills, making everyone cheer and clap as he performed his tricks, and as he made more drinks for the ladies, Rouge and Amy began to get really giggly as they got more and more tipsy. Sonic and Shadow sniggered as the girls got more and more drunk, then Rouge fell off Shadow's lap she was so tipsy.

Sonic and Shadow then looked at each other and smirked, "I believe it's now time for the real revenge now!" said Sonic making his eyebrows raise up and down. Shadow nodded smirking and then leaned down to help Rouge up. "Whoa Rouge!" he laughed "you're tipsy!" Rouge just giggled and yelled "keep the drinks coming in Streaky boy!" "Good!" thought Sonic "now their so drunk!" he began to laugh evilly "time for the real nasty revenge!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sonic then got everyone to sit in a circle, "ok everyone!" he said laughing, "Let's play truth or dare!" he looked across to Amy "you first Amy Rose!" he said in a devious voice.

"I pick dare!" said Amy in a high voice, Streak then moved towards Sonic's ear and began to whisper in his ear, Sonic smiled, "your dare Amy Rose…." He smirked "is to strip off naked!" Streak smiled. Amy blushed, but she didn't try to back out. "You want it!" she said "you got it!"

She began to peel off her pink tee-shirt seductively; she then unzipped her black skirt, and it fell around her ankles, soon she was standing in her black underwear. She then began to peel off her underwear. Streak stared grinning from ear to ear and clenched his fists and egged Amy on.

Amy undid her bra and threw it to the side, Sonic couldn't help but stare at her breasts, then Amy began to peel down her panties, soon she was as naked as the day she was born in front of the three men and Rouge. Sonic smirked "now Amy!" he said "you have to stay like that until I say so!"

Sonic then looked at Rouge who was staring at Amy drunkly, "Rouge!" said Sonic, Rouge looked up at Sonic and smiled, "what!" she slurred, "Spray the whipped cream on Amy's body and lick it off!" said Sonic "yee-aaah baby!" said Streak. Shadow just smirked evilly again.

Streak tossed Rouge the whipped cream, Rouge caught it and looked up at Amy standing there naked, she stood up and shook the cream, "this'll be tasty baby!" said Rouge. Amy smirked drunkly and knelt down in front of Rouge. Rouge shook the can and began to spray it over Amy's breasts, and stomach.

The boys watched with anticipation and lust, then Rouge put down the can of cream and began to slowly lick it off Amy's body, first she started off licking it off Amy's collar bones, then she worked her way down to her breasts. Amy moaned as Rouge began to lick the cream off her soft pink nipples.

Amy moaned as Rouge's soft tongue licked at her bare skin, Rouge licked all over the breast until she got to Amy's right nipple, Amy gasped as Rouge began to lick her nipple, Rouge licked gently trying to get all the whipped cream off. Then she got carried away and began to suckle.

Amy moaned louder as she wrapped her arms around Rouge "yes!" she cried "oh God yes!" Rouge then began to lick the cream off Amy's chest and stomach making her giggle. All the while Sonic, Streak and Shadow watched and egged them on. "Yes!" said Streak with a cackle "that's it!" he shook his fists eagerly "keep going!"

Rouge kept licking and buried her face in Amy's soft belly, Amy held the back of her head and caressed her hair, soon Rouge had licked all the whipped cream off Amy's body, but she still kept caressing Amy. Sonic had gone very red and Shadow kept biting his lip trying to think of something else so he wouldn't ejaculate at any second, he tried to think of Knuckles naked, which almost made him gag.

Streak on the other hand loved every minute of it and was taping the whole thing with a small handheld video recorder. Finally after a while Rouge stopped and licked her lips whilst Amy sat breathing heavily and blushing after moaning so much. "That was rich!" said Sonic with an evil grin.

Shadow then looked at Rouge with an evil grin, "now! Rouge has got to do the same as Amy!" he smiled, "you have to strip off Rouge, and then Amy's gotta smear chocolate syrup all over Rouge and lick it off!" "Oh yee-aaah!" said Streak "more action please!"

Rouge blushed but didn't hold back "come on Amy!" she smirked "you get to return the favour now!" Streak tossed Amy a bottle of chocolate syrup and Amy undid the bottle top. Rouge then began to peel off her clothes, as she did she swayed her hips seductively and Shadow bit his lip as he tried to control his manhood that was throbbing painfully against his black jeans.

Soon Rouge was standing naked before everyone, she sat down and got ready for Amy, Amy began to slowly pour the chocolate over Rouge's collarbones and her huge breasts. "God!" said Streak in Sonic's ear, "this is double rich!" he held up the camcorder again and began to film the whole thing.

Rouge continued to moan as Amy's soft pink tongue travelled across her skin, and her hands caressed the curves of her body. Rouge's moans got louder as Amy began to lick her nipples gently trying to get the chocolate off. Rouge wrapped her arms around Amy's body and held her close as Amy licked and suckled.

After a while they stopped and the boys were still sitting there, looking like they had died and gone to heaven. Shadow was pressing his fists into his crotch trying to cover the fact that he had a really throbbing erection and that it was pressing painfully against his trousers.

"Think unsexy thoughts!" he tried to say to himself. He tried to picture Eggman naked, "eeww!" he thought "think of something that won't make you so sick!" he tried to picture Knuckles naked and dancing around. He shivered in sickness, "ohh man!" he thought "that's much worse!"

Sonic was also in the same position as Shadow and was trying to hide the fact that he too had an erection and was trying to think unsexy thoughts. "I suppose Shadow's trying to think of unsexy thoughts so he can't get turned on by Rouge and her boobies getting licked!"

Streak was replaying the videos trying to see how the video had recorded. "Kick ass!" cried Streak, "it's worked!" he then looked up to see the females looking pissed off, Rouge had pulled on her panties, bra and skirt, so did Amy. "You taped us!" cried Amy, she pulled out her hammer and Rouge came towards Streak with brandished fists.

Streak in shock fell backwards over a cushion and screamed in terror as the females jumped on him. "Hey wait!" cried Streak "I can explain!" "Oh yeah sure!" said Amy "why you taped us!" said Rouge with a snarl. Streak looked terrified and got ready to take the girls punishment with his eyes closed.

But then he heard giggling, he opened one eye confused, and saw Rouge and Amy smirking evilly. "What are you…?" Streak didn't finish his sentence as Rouge and Amy threw their fingers at him and began to tickle him unmercifully, Streak screamed and struggled in the hands of the two females.

Sonic and Shadow watched for a while, then they smiled, then grabbed some pillows and started a pillow fight, they smacked the girls with the pillows then they tried to get Streak. Rouge and Amy looked up from getting hit with the pillows and shouted "PILLOW FIGHT!"

They all grabbed pillows then began to fight each other, Shadow smacked Sonic across the head with his pillow "I've been waiting months to do that!" he laughed, "Oh yeah!" said Sonic "well! TAKE THAT!" he smacked Shadow across the head with the pillow.

"You take that!" yelled Shadow as he smacked Sonic back with the pillow. Rouge and Amy began to hit Streak with the pillows as he tried to shield himself. "Take that!" yelled Rouge as he hit Streak "and you take this!" laughed Amy hitting Streak again. Shadow then grabbed Rouge from behind and began to tickle her. "and you take this!" he laughed.

Sonic also did the same to Amy; he pushed her onto the floor then began to tickle her sides and her belly. Amy squealed and struggled but Sonic showed no mercy! "That'll teach you to make Shadow and I kiss! And humiliate us!" "You deserved it!" yelled Amy unable to stop laughing.

Streak was still on the floor breathless after being beaten to death by Rouge and Amy, "whoa!" he thought "what an experience!" he looked at Sonic and Amy who were playing like lion cubs on the floor. Shadow and Rouge were still tickling each other, but soon they stopped and lay on the floor panting.

Rouge looked up at Shadow with her aqua eyes and said "I need to get away from this mad room" she said, Shadow nodded "ok Rouge" he said pulling her to her feet. "We're going outside" said Shadow to Streak and Sonic, but they were so wrapped up in their own minds they didn't hear them.

Shadow shrugged then walked out of the room with Rouge, Shadow wrapped his arms around Rouge's midriff and began to kiss the back of her neck, Rouge giggled and then walked towards a room. Shadow smirked and opened the door. "It's Sonic's room!" said Shadow with a laugh.

Rouge looked up at him deviously, "ohh!" she said "naughty naughty!" she then walked over to the bed, large with a blue duvet and white pillows. Shadow then looked around the room where he could see posters of Sonic and old newspaper cuttings from when they were on earth.

"Man this guy's vain!" said Shadow looking around, "even I don't have this stuff on my walls, well, nothing of Sonic! Only me!" he smirked. He then looked across to Rouge who was standing by the bed. Shadow smirked then walked towards her. "You want it baby?" Rouge asked parting her legs a little. "I meant it you know" she said "last night at the sleepover, that I loved you! I knew you had feelings for me!"

Shadow smirked, then began to slide his hand up her smooth leg, Rouge moaned and she lay on the bed. Shadow then proceeded to take off his shirt exposing his muscular chest. Shadow had never felt so happy that Rouge had said she loved him "I knew this spying was worth it!" he thought "even though it meant snogging Sonic!" he almost gagged when he remembered.

He then began to pull down his trousers and underpants, then he leaned forward and began to unbutton Rouge's skirt and then slide it over her legs, then he removed her underclothes. He could still smell the chocolate on her body. Rouge lay back and closed her eyes letting Shadow do all the work.

Shadow smirked and began to lick her neck, Rouge moaned loudly, then Shadow let his tongue travel down to her collarbones, then he made it down to her breasts. "Yes!" Rouge whispered "mmm, yes!" Shadow then began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them.

Rouge moaned louder as he did, she then began to moan louder as he began to suckle, "yes!" she cried "oh God yes!" then Shadow began to kiss down her stomach and her hips making her giggle a bit, he then got to her opening where she smelt so gorgeous, maybe even better than the chocolate smell on her body.

He then began to lick her clit and around her vagina, Rouge gasped as she felt the sudden pleasure, she parted her legs wider and stroked Shadow's head, "yes!" she cried "oh yes!" Shadow then looked up and then moved up to her lips licking her juices off his lips in happiness. He then placed his large hard penis into her vagina.

Rouge almost cried out with the sudden wonderful pleasure she felt, but Shadow silenced her with a deep scrupulous kiss, Shadow then began to thrust in and out of her, every minute as he thrust he picked up his speed, as he did he kissed and licked her neck and massaged her left breast.

Rouge moaned as he caressed her and she wrapped her arms around him begging him to keep going "Shadow…" she moaned "please! Go faster…deeper…please!" Shadow obeyed and thrusted faster, as he did he groaned and dug his fingers into Rouge's shoulders.

After a while Shadow began to feel something building up inside him, "Rouge!" he gasped "I'm about to cum!" Rouge smirked and squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, making her vagina tighter around Shadow's throbbing cock. Shadow cried out as he reached his orgasm and ejaculated into Rouge.

Rouge too wrapped her legs around Rouge's back and screamed out Shadow's name, Shadow didn't want to withdraw from Rouge too quickly, he laid his head on her glistening chest and kissed it lovingly. Rouge kept trying to catch her breath as she stroked Shadow's quills.

Finally after a while, Shadow got off Rouge and helped Rouge up, they began to giggle mischievously as they looked at Sonic's messed up bed that was a little wet due to them sweating.

Shadow began to pull his clothes back on, so did Rouge, and she began to run her fingers through her hair to tidy it a bit. They both straightened the bed again and Rouge then followed Shadow as they walked out of the room back into the living area. As soon as they got it, they were surprised to see Amy and Sonic with their arms around each other snogging senseless.

Streak was lying on the armchair snoring loudly with a glass of Black Russian in his hand that was resting on his chest. Rouge giggled at his loud snoring and they walked over to the other armchair, "either Sonic's drunk" said Shadow, Sonic hadn't noticed them come in as he was so busy snogging Amy.

"or maybe he finally has fallen for Amy Rose" said Shadow "he's enjoying himself!" Rouge giggled, Shadow then sat down and pulled Rouge onto his lap, where Rouge picked up at bowl of crisps from the table and they began to share them. "Well, certainly has been a couple of interesting nights" said Rouge. Shadow smirked up and squeezed her leg.

**THE END**


End file.
